A data center (DC) is a facility in which multiple resources, such as servers, storage devices, routers, and switches are installed. For example, at the DC, a server in the DC starts a virtual machine that executes a user application and the virtual machine executes the application. Thus, the DC provides the user with a system requested by the user.
For example, according to a known technique, with consideration of a policy for optimization and a policy dependent on applications at the DC, an application is transferred while a virtual machine on which the application runs continues to be under operation. According to another known technique, a virtual machine arrangement plan is made according to a change in a surplus resource handling policy and the amount of use of resources is simulated on the resources of a physical machine and the resources of network equipment. According to still another known technique, in a system that causes multiple servers to execute multiple virtual servers, the volume of communication between virtual servers is measured to calculate an average consumption cost based on the volume of communication when a virtual server is assigned to a different server, so that the virtual server is reassigned to a different server that cuts the average consumption cost (see, e.g., Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Nos. 2009-116852, 2010-146420, and 2011-221581).
According to the above techniques, however, when a new system is built in the DC in response to a request from the user, a system that achieves required performance may not be built despite the presence of an available resource in the DC and consequently, the resources of the DC are not used efficiently.